Once Was and What Is
by powerofcharm
Summary: Elena makes a wish during a storm while there is a shooting star. She wishes that she and Jeremy can see her parents one last time. What follows changes the course of history as we knew it.
1. Prologue

The air was hot and muggy, with the smell of rain fresh in the air. The storm wasn't unusual for this part of summer. Elena Gilbert sat on the porch looking up at the stars, contemplating when life had taken such a drastic turn for the worse. The door opened up behind her and she turned to look as her brother walked up.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy murmured as he sat down beside her.

She gave him a sad sort of grimace, "Wondering where we would be if vampires didn't exist."

"Oh you know, I would quickly be well on my way to a drug addiction, you would definitely be prom queen," he smirked.

"Aunt Jenna would still be alive."

Jeremy gave her a look, "Know what Mom and Dad would say?"

"Hmm."

"They would say not to look back." He nudged his sister.

"I wish we could see them again," Elena sighed.

At that precise moment, in the middle of a stormy summer night, a shooting star crossed the sky.


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I have no idea how often I'm going to be updating. I'll try to do it as frequently as I can. I uploaded the prologue and chapter one because the prologue was very short. I hope you enjoy._

Elena tossed fitfully in her sleep that night. She had a nightmare about being sucked down this dark hole and not being able to get out. She woke before her alarm. Sleep clouded her eyes as she made her way to the shower and she went about her morning ritual. She made it down the stairs to start breakfast. Midway through the stairs she realized that she wouldn't have to. It seems Jeremy had the same idea that she had and had started breakfast already. The stairway was filled with the smell of bacon. She walked into the kitchen, grateful that she wouldn't have to cook this morning.

"Hey, Jer—" She cut herself off. There standing in her kitchen was two people she thought she would never see again.

Her parents.

"Dad? Mom?" Confusion laced her voice

"Elena, good you're here. Can you start the eggs while I wake up your brother?" Her mother said wiping her hands on the towel.

"Mom! Dad!" Elena gasped and ran and gave her mother a hug.

"Oof. Elena, goodness. What has gotten into you?" her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare that you guys died but you didn't and now it's okay."

Her father walked over and placed his hand on her back, "Of course we didn't die Elena. You're not getting rid of us that easily." Elena blinked back tears and nodded.

"You're right. Uhm. You know what I'm going to go wake up Jeremy, I'm probably just going to burn the eggs." She sniffled and turned to go back up the stairs. Behind her she could hear her parents mutter, "What do you think got into her?"

The hallway to Jeremy's room never seemed to take as long as it did in that moment.

She knocked on his door repeatedly until she heard him practically shout, "Jesus, Elena my alarm hasn't gone off yet!" At which point she opened the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Okay quick question that may or may not make me sound like an utter lunatic. What is the year today?

"It's 2015. What has gotten into you? Is there another vampire attack? Is Klaus back in town?" He spoke rapidly pulling himself up from the bed and paused looking down at himself confusedly. He held up his arm, which was definitely smaller than it had been last night, "What the hell happened?"

"I think we traveled. In time, " Elena blurted out.

Jeremy looked at her like she was crazy, "Did you take anything last night Elena? I know you were a little upset, but it really should have worn off by now."

"No I did not take anything," Elena snapped, "Mom and Dad are downstairs."

"Right. Okay. You're staying home today while you sleep off whatever it is you took. Do not leave this house. I might call Damon to come and check in on you. I'll come over at lunch."

"Elena is Jeremy up yet? You guys should really eat before you head off to school." Their mother's voice floated up to them from the bottom of the stairs.

Jeremy paled so quickly and sat down and his hands shook. Elena gave him a sympathetic look that was filled with tears, "I know. You have to pull yourself together though. I already claimed the nightmare excuse for giving them a hug. They're going to think something is really weird if you do it too."

"The—They're alive?" Jeremy croaked.

"I don't think so. I think we're in the past, or or a witch put a spell on us and we're really unconscious or something. We have to figure out what is going on. You go to school, and I'll go talk to Bonnie, or I guess her grandmother."

Jeremy mindlessly nodded, and Elena gave him a look "Jeremy I'm serious. We have to be totally normal here. Get dressed, take a shower, and pull yourself together. We're good with weird. We can handle this."

Elena backed out of her brother's room and went back down the stairs to see if her parents were still there.

"Elena where is Jeremy? He should be up. It's your last day of school. Go one get. Invite Matt to family night, I know you guys have only been dating a short while but we've known him for so long." Her mother said.

"Family night?" Elena queried.

"Don't tell me you forgot? It's Saturday darling," her father said pouring a cup of coffee.

Elena glanced at the calendar and felt ice in her veins. May 23, 2009. The day her parents died. "You know what I didn't forget. Uhm Jeremy's in the shower."

"Okay good. Your father and I have some errands to run today first. I imagine you'll be hanging out with Matt today. Oh I can't believe it Elena. You're already finished with your junior year. I am so proud of you." Miranda smiled at her.

"Thanks," Elena gave a watery smile, "I think we should start eating without Jeremy. You know how slow he can be."

Her father nodded, "Alright the eggs are finished anyways. Get the juice."

Elena felt as though she were in some sort of parallel universe. Her parents were here. Alive. She was sitting eating breakfast with them. Sipping on orange juice and nibbling on toast. She was reliving the day that they died. Fifteen minutes later and Jeremy entered the room, still looking a little shaken.

"Morning Mom, Dad" Jeremy's voice cracked at the end.

"Oh Jeremy are you okay? You're not coming down with something are you?" Their mother got up and felt his forehead.

He hugged his mother, "Maybe a little. Maybe I'll just stay home today."

Elena nodded, "I think I will as well."

Their father raised his eyebrows "You're both staying home on a Saturday? Don't tell me the world is ending?" Their mother chuckled a little as she ate a piece of bacon.

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't feel like doing anything. End of the year and all that." Elena just nodded in agreement.

Their father sent them a suspicious look, "Hm. Okay. Your mother and I have a meeting with Zach Salvatore today so you'll be on your own until dinner. I'm thinking Sorry for family night."

Elena and Jeremy shared a look.


End file.
